


Room Service

by ShenLong



Series: Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc [17]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Yaoi, abuse of food stuffs, lemon.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa visits his two lovers whilst they are in France and brings a whole new meaning to the words room service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Service

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boy's, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure not profit.
> 
> Pairing: 1x3x4
> 
> The mission, should ShenLong choose to accept it...
> 
> Food Stuff;: Bagels and cream cheese... Setting: Trowa brings his lovers breakfast in bed at a French hotel. 
> 
> Pairings; 1x3x4 Challenger: Kiyomisa...
> 
> Mission Accepted....
> 
> Written October 2004 - ShenLong
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Winner private jet touched down gently and taxied into the terminal, the bright lights of the city greeting its arrival as it slipped quietly into its designated spot. The engines powered down and the craft became silent.

"Wake up, Quatre. We've arrived." Heero gently shook the shoulder of his boss and lover.

Quatre's blue-green eyes blinked open and he rubbed tiredly at them. "How long was I asleep for?"

"Two hours," replied Heero as he picked up the blonde's briefcase and his own lap top case. He peered out the window to see the sleek, black limousine awaiting them on the tarmac, luggage being taken from the jet and put into the trunk. "Car's ready," he stated and turned around to exit the jet.

The blonde executive stretched, grabbed his jacket and stood up, shrugging into the jacket as he followed Heero from the jet. They got into the waiting limo and were soon speeding through the streets of Paris headed towards the Majestic Hotel.

***

Heero tipped the bell hop and firmly closed the door to the suite, locking it and double checking the room for any threat. He found none. Finally able to relax he noted with amusement that Quatre had parked himself in one of the over stuffed chairs and had fallen asleep again; head resting back, mouth slightly open emitting soft snores. He smiled and carried their bags through to the opulent bedroom and set them on the floor before pulling back the covers on the large bed. He went back through to the sitting area and gently scooped the blonde into his arms and carried him through to the bedroom. Quatre didn't stir other than to snuggle closer to Heero. 

Putting his lover on the bed, Heero quickly removed the jacket, tie and shirt; socks, shoes and pants quickly following then Heero pulled the covers up over the slender body before going to hang up the discarded garments.

"Where are you going?" came the sleepy question.

Heero walked back over to the bed and pressed a kiss to Quatre's forehead. "Just hanging up your clothes then I'm gonna take a shower, okay?"

"Mmmm... Okay. Don't be too long." Quatre snuggled deeper under the covers.

"I'll be right back," Heero said softly then smiled as Quatre drifted back to sleep.

Ten minutes later a slightly damp and weary Heero made his way back into the bedroom. Tossing the towel aside he slid into the bed, naked, and spooned behind his lover, wrapping his arms around the other, slender man. "Sleep well," he murmured before closing his own eyes and welcoming slumber.

****

"It was another full house tonight," said Catherine as she walked beside Trowa back to the trailer.

"Yes, it was," replied the tall man absently.

Seeing the distraction, Cathy decided to tease a little. "They loved the knife act."

"Yes, they did."

"And your trapeze tricks had them riveted."

"Yes, it did."

"Your high wire act also had them spellbound."

"That it did."

"Maybe I could change the knife act a bit and throw the knives at you whilst you're on the trapeze or the high wire..."

"Yes, maybe you... Pardon?"

"Oh, Trowa!" Cathy punched her brother in the arm and laughed. "Your mind certainly is off the planet tonight."

Trowa offered her a sheepish grin by way of apology.

"When do they arrive?" she asked.

Trowa glanced at his watch. "They should have landed an hour ago."

"Then how come you're still here? I thought you would have disappeared as soon as the curtain fell on your last act."

"They will be tired after the flight and it's late so I thought it would be best if I left them to get some rest. I will go to the hotel and join them for breakfast in the morning."

"Your call, Trowa. If it were me though I'd be there like a shot." Cathy opened the trailer door and they stepped inside. "Just make sure you're back for tomorrow night's performance."

"I will be. Good night, Cathy."

"Night, Trowa."

****

The first rays of dawn were streaking the sky when Trowa awoke. He stretched lazily in the small bunk then rolled over onto his side, his morning erection brushing against his briefs as he shifted position. He grinned to himself as he thought about his two lovers who had arrived last night and were no doubt, still asleep at the hotel. He tossed the covers back, ignoring his arousal; with any luck that would be taken care of a little later.

Trowa toured with the circus during the show season that started in spring, passing thorough summer and closing down half way through autumn for the winter. While the circus shut down for the cold months he moved back in with Quatre and Heero, assisting Heero with security for the blonde tycoon. Despite being on the road touring for many weeks at a time, Trowa still managed to get an occasional day or two off to fly home or to wherever Heero and Quatre were at that point and spend some time with his lovers and partners. Given the circumstances one would think that a three way relationship would be doomed to failure from the start; however, that was not the case. Their relationship had only strengthened and grown over the passage of time.

Having performed his morning ablutions, Trowa dressed and slipped out of the trailer, unaware of Cathy's fond gaze following him and her soft words, "Have fun."

****

The streets of Paris were still relatively quiet given the early hour. A few cars zoomed past and a couple of delivery trucks but Trowa didn't register them, his mind was too firmly fixed on getting to the hotel and his lovers. Turning down a side street his olfactory system was assaulted by a range of smells; all of them delicious. Freshly baked croissants, pastries, bagels and the infamous French sticks were appearing in the windows of the various bakeries and patisseries that lined the street. Trowa's stomach rumbled and he entered the nearest open door.

Moments later he was back out on the street, once more heading for the hotel only now he clutched a large paper bag in one hand.

The hotel came into view as he rounded the bend in the road and his pace increased slightly. The sun was warm on his back, promising a fine and mild day ahead,; not that Trowa noticed, his thoughts were fixed firmly on the hotel and the two men that awaited him. He nodded his thanks to the doorman as the large, gold inlaid door was held open for him and headed for the reception desk where a petite brunette with a dazzling smile waited.

"Can I help you , sir?"

"Oui. My name is Trowa Barton, I believe Mr. Winner has left a key card to the penthouse suite for me?"

"One moment, sir." The clerk went off to check and returned with a key card. "Do you have any form of identification on you, sir?"

Trowa produced the requested identification and satisfied, the woman handed over the key card.

"Take the elevator to the top floor, sir, the suite occupies that entire floor."

"Merci." Trowa took the key card and crossed the foyer to the elevators, pressing the 'up' button, a few moments later a chime sounded and the elevator doors opened. Trowa waited for the couple inside to exit before stepping in and selecting the button to the top floor and waiting for the elevator to make its ascent.

His stomach did the usual lurch as the elevator lined itself up with the floor, and then the doors opened and he stepped out into a small foyer area facing a set of double doors. He brought the key card forth as he approached and then slid it through the electronic lock. The light changed from red to green and a soft click came from within as the door mechanism released to permit his entry.

Trowa carefully opened the door; while Heero and Quatre knew he was coming, he didn't know if Heero had set any of his own additional security measures up. It paid to be careful. He peered into the room, looking around slowly. He couldn't detect any of Heero's usual security 'toys' so he assumed he was safe. Closing the door softly, he flicked the lock on again and proceeded into the suite. He could hear gentle snoring coming from the direction of the bedroom but went to the small bar first to collect a tray, glasses and some orange juice. He filled the glasses and arranged his purchases on the tray. Satisfied with its appearance, he picked it up and went through to the bedroom. Pausing in the doorway a smile graced his handsome features as he observed the scene before him.

There in the king sized bed lay his two lovers, limbs entwined if the distortion of the bed clothes was any indication. Quatre's tousled locks peeked out from the top of the sheets, obviously pillowed on Heero's chest while the Japanese man snored softly. It was a simply lovely sight to greet Trowa's eyes and his body flooded with warmth as he continued to gaze fondly at the pair.

The hairs on the back of Heero's neck began to prickle. Through the hazy layers of sleep he felt someone watching them. Keeping his eyes shut and his breathing regular, he brought himself to full consciousness, trying to 'feel' who was in the room. His senses didn't signal any danger, just the feeling of being watched. Slowly he let his eyes open and was met with the sight of their missing lover standing quietly in the doorway. Heero smiled.

Trowa smiled back and began to walk towards the bed. 

"Hey," Quatre's soft voice spoke up as his sleepy teal eyes opened.

"Good morning, gentlemen," Trowa responded as he approached the bed, tray in hand.

"Did you order room service, Heero?" Quatre asked in an amused tone, still sprawled across Heero's chest and not looking like he was about to move any time soon.

"Depends on your interpretation of room service," came Heero's husky reply. Heero was already 'up' and he licked his lips.

"Breakfast in bed, messieurs," Trowa said and then bowed slightly, playing the role his lover's had cast him in.

"Mmmm... I am feeling a little peckish," murmured Quatre as his hand shifted under the bed clothes to brush over Heero's erection.

"Peckish?" repeated Trowa as he offered the tray to his lovers.

Both Heero and Quatre shifted in the bed.

"Ahh, bagels," said Quatre as he reached for one.

"With cream cheese too," mumbled Heero around the mouthful he'd just taken.

"So, this is room service," began Quatre with a twinkle in his eye. "Does that mean you service the room only? Or, the occupants as well?"

"That depends," came Trowa's reply as he bit into a bagel.

"On what?" questioned Quatre innocently.

"On who and what needs servicing."

Heero lifted the top off his bagel and scooped some of the cream cheese onto his finger. He studied it for a moment then brought it towards his mouth. A pink tongue darted out and began to lick at the creamy substance.

A pair of green eyes and a pair of teal eyes watched, jealous of the cheese.

Heero smirked. "Creamy," he announced with a wicked smile and then sucked the finger completely into his mouth and cleaning it thoroughly.

Quatre groaned and licked his lips; Trowa moved the tray from the bed and put it on the side table before climbing onto the bed and stealing Heero's lips in a torrid kiss. His tongue invaded the Japanese man's mouth, cleaning every trace of the cream cheese from inside and leaving Heero breathless.

"What about me?" huffed Quatre. "Don't I get any service?"

Trowa quickly silenced the blonde, capturing his lips in a softer, more sensual kiss, leaning across Heero to reach.

Heero took advantage of Trowa's position and thrust his hips, pushing his erection against Trowa's hip and moaning softly.

"That's better," said the dazzled tycoon. "What other service can I expect?"

"Mmm... Let's see," replied Trowa as he pretended to think.

Heero continued to move subtly against Trowa, the taller man's weight offering lovely friction for his aching erection.

Feeling the bulge of Heero's cock against his hip caused Trowa's need to harden further. He gave a soft moan of his own and shifted to straddle Heero's hips. With Quatre watching them both, Trowa again kissed the Japanese man, pushing his tongue forth and deep into Heero's mouth, running over soft palate, teeth and gums whilst locating tender spots and stroking against them, exciting Heero even further. Tongues danced together, entwining and seeking to dominate the other, only separating when oxygen became a vital need.

Watching the sensual display before him, Quatre slipped his hand once more under the bed clothes, this time though he began to stroke himself. The vision of his two lovers was simply too erotic for him not to be turned on by. As their kisses deepened further so the blonde worked a hand in-between their bodies and palmed their cocks through the sheets and Trowa's pants.

Panting heavily, Trowa sat back a little and stared at his two lovers through glazed eyes. He managed to climb off the bed and stand on wobbly legs, taking a couple of deep breaths to steady himself and then began to remove his clothes.

Quatre's eyes never left the form of the lanky man as he casually stripped. Once Trowa was completely bare he groaned his approval.

Heero was also watching the little 'show', his own length hardening further with anticipation. He could feel the heat rolling off Quatre's body as the blonde shifted subtly beside him. Heero's hands moved of their own accord, stroking over the soft, creamy skin of the tycoon, working their way down to the hem of those boxers and gently tugging. Quatre's hips lifted in acquiescence and Heero slid the silky material over those narrow hips and along the thighs to the knees where Quatre took over and using his feet, pushed them the rest of the way off.

Stretching languidly, Trowa displayed his finely honed body to his lovers, daring them not to look and appreciate his form.

The glassiness of their eyes told him that they liked what they saw and so pausing to first pick up a bagel, he crawled back onto the bed and lay in-between the two men. "I'm hungry," he announced softly and gave Quatre a predatory look. 

The blonde moaned and pushed his hips up, tenting the sheet even more

Moving again, Trowa grasped the sheet and pulled it down the bed, uncovering and revealing his lovers' naked forms to his greedy eyes.

Quatre blushed, his cock standing proud and erect between his legs. Heero just smirked, his erection was flushed dark with blood, a pearly drop of liquid beading at the tip.

Trowa opened up the bagel and with an evil glint in his eye he moved first to Quatre. He wrapped the bagel half around Quatre's length, smearing the creamy cheese along the baby soft skin of the shaft. 

Quatre's eyes followed the movement.

Once the cheese was spread completely along the blonde's length, so Trowa repeated the action, this time to Heero's ample manhood. The creamy cheese mixed with the pre cum leaking from the head of Heero's penis and smeared evenly over the engorged shaft. Trowa tossed the bagel to the floor and sat back on his heels to admire his handy work. He smiled. "Perfect." Eyeing off the two treats before him, he tried to decide which one he wanted first. He licked his lips as his mouth watered. 

Quatre had grown tired of waiting, the teasing and tormenting becoming too much for him; he wanted some action and he wanted it now!

Heero's cock also throbbed with need and he rotated his hips, inviting anyone that wanted to, to partake of his length.

Quatre took up the invitation, moving to lie on his side, resting his head on Heero's belly. His tongue darted out and he began to lick at the cheese covered cock before him.

Once the blonde had settled and began to clean Heero's cock, so Trowa moved between Quatre's legs. The creamy color of the cheese blended nicely with Quatre's pale skin and eagerly his mouth opened to partake of the feast. 

Heero's cock twitched and jumped with each stroke of Quatre's tongue, wantonly begging for more. His eyes rolled back, hands fisted the sheets as pleasure coursed through his body. 

Licking around the head of Heero's penis, Quatre let out a low moan as Trowa's mouth engulfed his own, aching length. He continued to pleasure Heero, sucking and licking at the hard shaft, enjoying the taste of pre cum mixed with cheese and topped with Heero's own unique flavor.

Meanwhile Trowa was busy paying homage to the tycoon's body. Sucking the length deep into his mouth, lips and tongue sliding along the swollen shaft before returning back up to the head and flicking his tongue languidly around the crown and over the sensitive underside. The flavor of Quatre rolled over his taste buds, driving his desire higher with each suck, each lick and his hand strayed between his own legs to fondle his growing need.

"Aa," moaned Heero as he gently thrust upwards, urging the blonde to continue; not that Quatre was showing any signs of ceasing, he was enjoying his breakfast way too much.

Feeling his own desire mounting, Trowa reluctantly let go of his own cock and moved his hand to Quatre's rear where he began to tease his fingers between the creamy cheeks and dance along the cleft. 

The young tycoon's hips began to undulate, slowly pushing himself into Trowa's mouth and then back against those teasing fingers.

Circling the small entrance with one finger, Trowa gently pressed the digit forward, pushing carefully inside the warm, moist passage, mindful of the fact that he didn't have any lube on his finger.

Quatre moaned as his body was slowly and gently invaded, it was a little uncomfortable but not painful as his Latin lover didn't probe too far. But Quatre wanted more. He let Heero's cock slide out of his mouth, much to the annoyance of the dark haired man. "Lube," he panted.

Glancing across at his two lovers and noting where Trowa's fingers were, Heero smirked as the blonde's word made sense. He shifted carefully from the bed and moved to where their luggage still sat. He opened up the overnight bag and searched through the contents, finally locating the much used tube.

Trowa watched the body guard's movements whilst continuing to torment his small lover. Seeing the familiar tube in Heero's hand he released Quatre from his mouth and fingers, maneuvering the young man on the bed until Quatre was flat on his back, legs spread wide and raised with bent knees, completely exposing his secret places to Trowa's sight and touch.

Returning to the bed, Heero passed the lube to Trowa and stole a kiss from the cinnamon haired man whilst reaching between Trowa's legs to stroke the elegant length jutting out and begging for attention.

Trowa's eyes closed in bliss, the kiss sending him spiraling, the gentle caresses firing his blood, arousing his need to greater heights. When the kiss broke he was panting, the lube grasped tightly in one hand and a throbbing ache in his loins. He let Heero guide him between Quatre's spread legs, felt the lube spread upon his fingers and then his fingers were once more stroking Quatre's crevice.

"Prepare him," ordered Heero and Trowa eagerly obeyed.

Quatre could only moan softly as the first digit penetrated his willing body, easily pushing past the restrictive ring of muscles and sliding into his depths. It moved in and out, slicking him further and then a second finger joined the first.

Watching the taller Latin preparing the smaller Arab turned Heero on more than he cared to admit. His eyes eagerly devoured the sight of spread thighs and fingers moving in and out of the blonde's rear. He knew first hand what Trowa's fingers were experiencing, not to mention the pleasure that Quatre would be feeling; he'd had the intimate experience on numerous occasions himself, both in giving and receiving. While Trowa continued to stretch the blonde, Heero's eyes moved to the Latin's rear end that was slightly raised. He picked up the lube and coated his fingers, then moved behind the cinnamon haired man and spread the other's cheeks, opening him up to allow easier access to Trowa's body. Heero began to tease Trowa's entrance, circling it gently and stimulating the generous nerve supply before slipping a finger inside.

Trowa's body arched into the penetration, both welcoming and needing the touch. His anal muscles spasmed around the invader as his inner walls were lovingly caressed. He knew he would be tight, not having had sex in the past two weeks since his last time with his partners and his body craved the penetration, demanded it even. As Heero stretched and prepared him so he continued to work the tycoon's tight ring of muscle, feeling it beginning to relax and give way under his ministrations.

Moaning softly and tossing his head from side to side, Quatre began to ride the fingers buried inside him, enjoying the sensations coursing through his body. Both his lovers were completely different in their methods of preparing and making love to him. Trowa was the more gentle, taking his time and making love slowly and thoroughly. He seemed to take great delight in driving his lovers repeatedly to the brink, drowning them in pleasure, whilst refusing them their release until they were begging to come. Heero, while thorough and gentle in his preparation, tended to make love much harder and faster than Trowa, but with no less passion. Quatre loved them both just as much. When he wanted hard, fast, rough sex he went to Heero; when he wanted it long and slow, to have his body played like a finely tuned instrument, he went to Trowa. It was a happy, balanced union, if a little unusual.

Trowa knew the blonde was ready for him when the slender hips began to grind down hard against his hand. His own groin ached with need and he quickly looked around for the lube. He finally spied it, caught up in the tangle of sheets where Heero had dropped it and he scooped it up, flipped the cap and withdrawing his fingers from inside Quatre, he coated them again; this time smearing the gel along his length.

Whimpering softly at the loss of his pleasure, Quatre's eyes tracked the movement of Trowa's hands, watching as the green eyed man spread the lube over his ample length. "Hurry," he moaned and spread his legs wider. "Need you inside, it's been way too long, Trowa."

"Hush, you will have me soon enough. I don't want to hurt you," replied Trowa as he wiped his hand on the sheet and glanced over his shoulder to the blue eyed man behind him whose fingers were still busily stretching his passage.

Withdrawing his fingers from inside Trowa's body, Heero locked eyes with the Latin man before taking the tube being offered. He opened the tube and spread a generous amount of the lube along his cock and then tossed the tube aside. He waited patiently while Trowa began his slow penetration of their blonde lover, his eyes fixed firmly on the sight of Trowa's long cock breaching Quatre's tiny hole.

Positioning himself at Quatre's entrance, Trowa began the steady yet slow push forwards into paradise. At first it appeared that Quatre's body would deny him the access, but then the muscle gave and permitted his intrusion. The thick crown slipped inside and the rest of the shaft quickly followed. Once Trowa was completely sheathed he paused to allow Quatre's body to adjust and also give Heero the opportunity to begin his own penetration.

Seeing Trowa's cock disappear completely into the blonde and then pause, Heero moved swiftly to spread Trowa's cheeks and press the blunt head of his own cock against Trowa's quivering hole. Carefully he pushed forth, the tight ring refusing his entry, but Heero was insistent and gradually Trowa's anus relaxed, having no other choice and the crown slipped inside. Heero paused, knowing that Trowa was unusually tight as he hadn't been penetrated for a while and he didn't want to cause the Latin any pain. Slowly he pushed inside, the moist heat of Trowa's walls caressing and rippling around his shaft providing exquisite torture for the Japanese man.

Trowa could feel every indent of Heero's ample length as his inner tissues parted with the invasion. It was hot, throbbed and he felt awed knowing he had a living part of his lover inside him just as his own cock was similarly embedded in the blonde's body.

Becoming impatient for some action, Quatre began to flex his inner muscles, the gentle grip and release allowing him to feel every inch of Trowa's penis deep inside his sheath. It had the desired effect.

Trowa slowly began to withdraw and in doing so, forced Heero's cock deeper into his own channel as he impaled himself onto the stiff length.

The three men all began to moan and pant in unison as each was bathed in pleasure, nerve endings stimulated to unbelievable heights as they fell into a rhythm, instinct and primal need driving them together.

Heero set the pace, firmly holding Trowa's hips he began to pull out of Trowa's tight passage and as he did so he caused Trowa's penis to withdraw from Quatre's heat. When only the head's of their respective cocks remained inside their partner's passages so Heero plunged forward, forcing Trowa to sink back into the blonde and the tycoon to scream as his prostate was prodded.

As the speed and cadence increased, so did the pleasure. Internal muscles rippled and squeezed against invading flesh. Sensitive tissues parted, rasping along shafts and teasing heads while at the same time being stroked themselves. Prostates were located and plundered without mercy, sparks danced behind closed eyelids, moans and cries for more fell from kiss swollen lips while thrusts built in intensity, always pushing the desire, the need to previously thought unattainable heights.

While the pleasure was overwhelming to both Heero and Quatre, it was doubled for Trowa. His blood was on fire, pounding through his skull as he was completely consumed by the act. His cock was repeatedly caressed and massaged by Quatre's sheath whilst his own channel was stroked and his prostate attacked by Heero's thick length. It had been too long for Trowa since his last intimate encounter, jerking off by yourself just didn't cut it, nothing could compare to having your cock buried in your lover's body or your lover's cock pleasuring your own internal walls. As Heero connected with his prostate again, Trowa knew it was the beginning of the end for him. His balls began to tighten, the warmth in his belly unfurled and he cried out as his orgasm hit him... hard... consuming him completely. His ass clamped down around the invader, his penis swelled and twitched, pulsing his seed out to coat Quatre's insides with its stickiness. His body froze, unable to move anymore as he was completely swamped with sensation.

With the sudden restriction to his thrusting, Heero could only groan. The exquisite friction against his length driving him closer to his own release. With Trowa writhing in ecstasy, Heero reached around their sweating, heaving bodies and curled his fingers around the blonde's shaft. He began to pump, determined to bring the blonde to his climax before he found his own as once his release hit him, Heero knew he would be incapable of anything other that enjoying it.

The blonde whimpered loudly when Heero began to stroke him, his nerves already tightly strung from the stimulation of Trowa's cock inside him. As the Latin's hot seed flooded his channel and bathed his prostate in heat so he found the brink, teetered for a moment and then fell over the edge into nirvana, the strength of the orgasm stealing his rational mind from him. His passage began a series of convulsions, milking the cock inside him as his own essence spilled from the tiny slit, coating Heero's hand, his own shaft and pooling on his belly.

Trowa's orgasm was still flowing through him when the blonde found his. The channel spasming around his now over sensitive cock caused him to cry out and his own back passage constricted harder around Heero's cock, triggering the dark one's fall from grace.

"Ahhh!" cried Heero, his hand loosening its hold on the blonde's cock and falling to the bed to assist in supporting him as his body grew taut, back arched and his balls drew close, forcing his contained passion from within. He twitched and jerked as his semen spurted out in a series of jets to be consumed by Trowa's hungry channel. Riding the waves of climax, Heero let himself be taken by the force of it, his body thrumming with the intensity of it.

The last vestiges of lust and passion began to leave the three and they collapsed onto one another in a tangle of sated, sweaty limbs. Ragged breathing began to slow and heart rates steadied; softened cocks slid out of saturated passages, limp and happy and the three occupants of the bed found enough energy to sort themselves out into more comfortable positions.

Trowa found himself buried in the middle of the pile, pressed close to Heero's chest with Quatre cuddling into his other side and he felt content. Heero's seed leaked from his spent channel, a dull ache settled there to remind him of what he missed when apart from his lovers and right now he couldn't be happier. He raised his head and found Heero's lips, pressing a tender kiss to them. "Thank you," he murmured.

Heero grunted but a smile played over his mouth.

Trowa turned to the blonde and kissed him as well. "Thank you," he whispered.

Quatre cracked open a sleepy teal eye and gave the Latin a wicked grin. "Sleep now but can I have some more later? I think I could get used to this kind of room service."

~ Owari ~


End file.
